magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kaname
“If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time.” Madoka Kaname, the protagonist and title character, is a gentle and friendly 14 year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she has a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Akemi Homura, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. Personality Madoka first appears to a naive, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer the world unless she is helping people, which makes becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. She calls most girls she knows by their given name with the suffix "-chan" or "-san" at the end, and boys by their family name with the suffix "-kun", showing that she is closer to the girls than boys. History Madoka in the Anime and Drama CDs After Mami's death, Madoka changed her mind about becoming a magical girl. In episode 10, it is revealed that this Madoka is one of many, each one before her having died in their respective timelines. From Drama CD 1 "Memories of you", the reason Madoka became a Magical Girl in the first timeline is to save a cat which had been run over by a car. Madoka also treated Homura very nicely from the beginning, who at that time was being bullied. We also learn that whenever Madoka made a contract and become a Magical Girl, she would act much more confident since it gave her a sense of purpose. Madoka's kindness in this first timeline towards Homura is one of the major reasons why Homura is so drawn to her. Homura's interventions during the course of the anime prevented this change. Madoka In Oriko Magica “How can you act so calm about all this? Why? Why am I the only one you're saving? You've got so much power Homura-chan!!” "If you plan to let all the others die...then it'd be better if you didn't save me...!" - Madoka, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 5. *Madoka appears in Chapter 3, asking Homura to go home with her, along with Sayaka and Hitomi. She is well protected by Homura and isn't aware of Magical Girl system. * She appears in Chapter 4 for one page. She is shown with her friends Homura, Sayaka and Hitomi going out for snacks after school. *n chapters 5 through 7, Mitakihara Junior High was attacked by Oriko and Kirika. Oriko spoke to the school through the school's broadcast system, and seemed to give a threatening look to Madoka as she claimed she defeat a creature of ultimate despair that will descend upon them. As a witch's barrier forms over the school, Madoka is separated from her friends attacked by familiars. Homura saves her in time, but Madoka demands to know why she does not help the other students. Homura knows she cannot save everyone, and wanted to try to save Madoka anyway. Madoka apologized as Homura puts her in a protective barrier so familiars cannot attack her and left to defeat the perpetrators. Madoka escaped from the protective barrier created by Homura, and tried to help Homura with Sayaka and Hitomi. Madoka was Oriko's real target. The white magical girl wanted to kill her before she could contract and become a magical girl herself, and then the most powerful witch ever. She was killed by Oriko at the very end, when they were dying Oriko used a shard of Kirika's witch body to impale Madoka through the torso. Once Oriko died and the witch barrier was lifted, Hitomi and Sayaka mourning for the dead Madoka became visible. Madoka in The Different Story "Mami-san, does that mean to save yourself, you have to give up on all the magical girls who aren't your friends...?" - Madoka, Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Chapter 5. Madoka first appears at the very end of volume 1, waking Mami up in her apartment in order to get her help intervening on Kyoko and Sayaka's fight. She is has not contracted yet in this timeline, but accompanies Mami and Sayaka on their witch hunts. * Madoka is worried about Sayaka, and always thinks how to help her. She tells Kyousuke about how his waist is healed. This doesn't help Sayaka, however. * Madoka makes her wish and becomes a magical girl at the very end of this story, so Homura gives up this timeline. ** Madoka doesn't know the truth about Puella Magi System. She thinks Sayaka is killed by witches because Homura tells her so. ** Madoka meets Kyoko after being helped by her and Homura. They becomes friends and tells each other about another side of Sayaka and Mami. Madoka In Kazumi Magica Madoka's silhouette appeared once during Juubey's explanation about Magical Girl system. She also makes a single-panel cameo in the extra pages in the first volume of the collected edition. Madoka in The Rebellion Story At the end of the anime, Madoka becomes known as the Law of Cycles - the power that brings salvation to magical girls. However, Homura tells Kyubey about the witch system, and Kyubey decides to use Homura's Soul Gem in an experiment. Kyubey places Homura's Soul Gem in an Isolation Field - a space that blocks out all external influence, including the Law of Cycles. However, the Isolation Field prevents Homura from being born as a witch, meaning that Madoka's wish is not invalidated. (Although not directly stated, its implied that by creating a space where the Law of Cycles cannot enter, Kyubey blocks Madoka's omniscience.) Ultimately, a witch barrier forms inside Homura's Soul Gem. Kyubey allows the barrier to draw in victims, including Mami, Kyoko, and Madoka's family. Kyubey believes that this will eventually cause the Law of Cycles to materialize in the barrier. Kyubey's goal is to observe the Law of Cycles, which would ultimately allow him to interfere with and control it. However, Madoka is aware of Kyubey's plan. She enters Homura's barrier with Sayaka and Nagisa Momoe (the magical girl who became Charlotte). Sayaka and Nagisa are now part of the Law of Cycles and are capable of invoking the power of their witch forms (since their witches were also absorbed by the Law of Cycles before they were born.) Madoka entrusts them with her memories and powers in order to fool Kyubey, and allows Homura's barrier to alter her memories and suppress her powers. Within Homura's barrier, Madoka believes that she is an ordinary magical girl. She is reunited with her family, who were also taken into Homura's barrier and had their memories altered. Along with Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Bebe (a disguised Nagisa), Madoka fights Nightmares, monsters created by Homura's barrier. Kyubey recognizes Madoka as the Law of Cycles but is unable to determine the nature of her powers. He decides to stay close to Madoka, pretending to be a harmless animal-like helper. Eventually Homura appears in her barrier and joins the other magical girls. Homura is unaware that she is a witch, but she soon realizes that she's in a witch barrier and resolves to discover the truth. Homura's journey brings her into contact and conflict with the other magical girls. Madoka comes to Homura and offers to listen to her problems. Homura tries to tell Madoka about her fate at the end of the anime, framing it as a dream she had. Madoka tells Homura that it sounds like a bad dream, and reassures Homura that she would never want to go away to a place where she can't see anyone again. Homura then believes that Madoka isn't happy being the Law of Cycles(or isn't as happy as she could be), and exclaims that she have stopped Madoka from sacrificing herself. Homura then decides to believe that Madoka is real (having wondered if Madoka was an illusion), and begins to realize that she herself is the witch. Ultimately, Homura learns about Kyubey's plot, and decides to foil it by dying in her barrier. Homura transforms into her witch form, Homulilly, and marches to her death. Fortunately, Sayaka and Nagisa have explained everything to the other magical girls, and they have a plan to save Homura. Sayaka summons her witch self Oktavia and an army of familiars. Madoka and Nagisa use their magic to attack the ceiling of Homulilly's barrier, while the other magical girls, the summoned familiars, and Oktavia hold off Homulilly and her army of familiars. Ultimately, Madoka destroys the ceiling of the barrier, revealing Kyubey's Isolation Field. Madoka then reaches out Homura's humanity and the two girls combine their powers to destroy the Isolation Field from the inside, completely foiling Kyubey's plan. With the Isolation Field destroys, all the magical girls reappear in the real world. Sayaka and Nagisa return Madoka's memories and powers to her and she transforms into Ultimate Madoka. However, Madoka is still in a human form (which means she lacks omniscience and can be seen by others). As she comes down to take Homura's Soul Gem into the Law of Cycles, Homura grabs Madoka's hands before her Soul Gem can be purified. Homura's Soul Gem turns black, and then fills with a new color. (It's unclear if this color was something that had already existed in Homura's Soul Gem, or if it is the result of Homura grabbing Madoka and interfering with the Law of Cycles). Homura's actions causes reality to crack. Madoka is then separated from Ultimate Madoka (it is unclear if Homura deliberately caused this, or if it is the result of Homura's interference). The colors inside Homura's Soul Gem explode outward. The cracks perpetuate throughout reality, followed by the colors of Homura's Soul Gem, which engulfs the universe. Homura has now become a new existence, which she defines as a demon. She explains that she took a piece of the Law of Cycles, which corresponds to Madoka's existence as a person before she became the Law of Cycles. Homura creates a new world where the magical girls can be alive and happy, although she alters their memories to fit with the new world. In this new reality, Madoka believes she has spent three years in America with her family, and they have just moved back to Japan. Madoka transfers into her class from the original reality, reversing her role with Homura's. Homura introduces herself to Madoka and offers to show her around the school. As they walk together, Homura asks Madoka how she feels returning to her hometown. Madoka says it feels familiar, but something feels different. As the keep walking, Madoka realizes that the thing that feels different is herself. Her eyes glow gold, her yellow hair ribbons untie themselves, and reality changes. Homura grabs onto Madoka and says that Madoka is her true self right now, returning Madoka and reality to normal. Homura asks Madoka if she thinks the world is precious, and if she thinks either laws or desires are more important. Madoka thinks that law is more important, saying that selfishly breaking the law is a bad thing. Homura takes off the hair ribbon she received from Madoka and says that she and Madoka might become enemies someday. She ties the ribbon into Madoka's hair, saying that she doesn't care about being Madoka's enemy as she just wants a world where Madoka can be happy. In one of the final scenes of the movie, Madoka is shown happily unpacking boxes with her family. Wish Due to the changing timeline, Madoka's wish that makes her into a magical girl is different depending on which timeline she is from. However wishes have always stemmed from her kindness. From what we know until now, she contracted with Kyubey in order to: *Save a cat whom had just died in front of her in the first timeline. *Save Homura from Walpurgisnacht in the fourth timeline. *Save Sayaka in the new timeline from The Different Story. *Release Magical Girls in the past and future from their cursed fate of becoming witches in the penultimate timeline before the New World. She also asked to accompany Sayaka on her witch hunt just so that if the latter was ever in danger, she could make a wish and rescue Sayaka. She nearly made this wish in Episode 8, but was stopped by Homura. Trivia *The characters of her last name mean "deer" (鹿) and "eye"(目), respectively. *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her last name sounds the same as (要), a word which means "keystone" or "hub". *Her first name is written in hiragana which has no particular meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean "round" or "tranquil" (円). *Madoka owns many stuffed animals in her room. **One of Madoka's stuffed animals resembles Lady from Disney's movie "Lady and the Tramp". *Madoka is never seen with her Soul Gem in a ring form. *Madoka loves cats like Homura. *Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) is trying to form her own harem *Urobuchi in his audio commentary on BD/DVD 3 explains that he felt like Aoi Yuki was born for the role of Madoka. What he means is that she doesn't force herself into the role of becoming her character and she leaves the impression of being a natural airhead, but in a good way. *Madoka's last form is known as Ultimate Madoka. Prior to this information, fans called her form "MadoKami", Godoka, or Goddess Madoka. **In one of the original artwork designs, it is noted that Madoka is holding a shinai sword or a bow. *Madoka is a Grade A Zettai Ryouiki in her school uniform *Official information indicates that Madoka was born in October 3, making her a Libra. Observation Characterization Gallery Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Female Characters